


What's Done Can't Be Undone

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [95]
Category: General Hospital, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam and Stefan have a dangerous relationship.





	What's Done Can't Be Undone

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Vampire Diaries  
Title: What's Done Can't Be Undone  
Characters: Sam McCall and Stefan Salvatore  
Pairing: Past Stefan/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam and Stefan have a dangerous relationship.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Stefan, General Hospital, or The Vampire Diaries and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 198

Word used: Lethal (writer's choice # 3)

LAB # 95: What's Done Can't Be Undone

She was lethal, there was no doubt about it. With a bloody heart in one hand, a stake in the other, and a gun that peeked out of a holster strapped to her waist, it gave him pause.

Stefan knew that Sam McCall was not to be fucked with and if he hadn't known before, the bodies on the ground, hearts missing, clued him in.

Sam had killed Damon and Caroline, his family. He knew she wanted revenge since he had broken her heart and killed her best friend Maxie, the year before.

The rage in her eyes kept Stefan at a distance. "I know it won't bring Maxie back, but I'm sorry." The truth was, they both loved and hated each other.

They were wrapped up in this twisted thing between them. Lust, love, hate, revenge. They fought like enemies and everyone thought they only hated each other.

She dropped Damon's heart on the ground and met Stefan's gaze. "What's done can't be undone. I hope you spend decades looking over your shoulder, afraid I'll kill you."

Now that Sam had gotten her revenge, she walked off. The sight of Stefan still made her heart race, but it also pissed her off, too.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
